


The Fall

by PendulumPending



Series: How the Merc won America's heart [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Sam Wilson is a Gift, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumPending/pseuds/PendulumPending
Summary: All this touching...is distracting.
Relationships: Sam Wilson & Wade Wilson
Series: How the Merc won America's heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614565
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Summary might be misleading.

Not too many people can admit to being head over heels in love with one of 3 men who insist on being called Captain America. Especially when none of them are actually real Captains, of any ship ( this was the most disappointing ) or regiment in the actual American army.

It's the kind of luck an ex-mercenary with the baddest case of acne would have actually. Makes perfect sense in that context. Actually.

Actually... How else would Wade meet the love of his extraordinarily colorful life? The only way to grab his attention. A knife through the hand.

And not your boring old average dagger/knife situation, unsheathed and thrown at him, no. This knife/dagger contraption sprang free from the wings of the angel of his heart and firmly embedded itself in his palm.

It was a Tuesday. Or Saturday...

Deadpool dangles from a flag pole of a 30 storey building at ass o 'clock in the near morning, watching Logan disembowl a hefty henchman - Ha! Hefty henchman! - through the shattered 28th floor window he just got thrown out of.

Besides thinking wings would come in handy right about now, he thinks to free fall to the ground - splat - and run back up here to slice through some more bullies. There's suddenly a strong swooshing sensation as The Americas swoop in to save the day. Again. Without being asked or invited. Again.

If anything he's had to save these two idiots on so many occasions, all because they barge in on his ~~debauchery~~ missions without so much as a hello. Who does that?

This time however... They've brought a friend. A sarky birdman. If Wade had a penchant for role playing or meaningful running themes, he would change his costume to that of a cat - or not coz it's already taken - a moth then or something that can be paired with a bird because, even from his ledge, at this awkward angle with his left eye bruised and swollen and with birdmans cowl hiding some of his perfect features... Wade can tell.

Well.

He can tell he doesn't wanna miss seeing this man's face, so he tries to swing his legs over and onto the pole and jump back into the fray.

But he doesn't time the jump quite right and fumbles into a silent fall to the ground floor. The merc closes his eyes and let's gravity take over as he waits to feel the crunch of momentary death.

It never comes ; he's suddenly scooped up not so gently and unceremoniously squeezed into an embrace as his rescuer rolls them into a safe landing. His eyes open to see concerned chocolate ones furrowing in concern then frustration. Birdman can't see it but Wade has the sappiest grin on his face, he hurts everywhere and he's sure a few things are broken but, this he likes.

The words being shouted at him finally register, he's being asked if he's okay. He nods dumbly and tries to give a thumbs up except, his hand seems to be attached to something.

Naturally, he tugs forcefully and makes to wave a thumb in Captain Attractive's face when a big sharp looking feather contraption appears in the middle of his hand. Rude.

Thankfully Samuel ( he hears Fake Captain 1 say at some point, a perfect name for a future husband ) laughs this off, removes the wing-piece and helps him bandage up the hand.

All this touching...is distracting.

Wade forgets to tell him he doesn't need the bandaging. Forgets to talk - and at some point - to breath too.

The spell is broken when the two meat heads come thundering out of the building with Logan in tow. A few words are exchanged, none being pleasant, and the trio of Captains leave in a disgruntled hero huff leaving Wade uncharacteristically silent and Logan perfectly indifferent.

Logan magics a cigar out of lord knows where and uses one of Wade's blades to ignite an equally magical match stick. A grunt and a few puffs later Wolverine spares Deadpool a glance and asks " He know you can't die?"

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> I only wish I could draw the cherry cigar Logan pulled out of thin air.


End file.
